Childhood Simplicity
by sushi-chan
Summary: Harry is turned into a five year old child and Draco must take care of him. Will friendship be able to form between these two fierce rivals?
1. Goodbye Enemy, Hello Innocence

Disclaimer & Warning: I do not, I repeat, do not own any of the characters in the Harry Potter series. If I did, the books would be way different and defiantly not best sellers.  
This story may contain some shonen-ai in future chapters but I haven't written the whole thing yet, so I'm not sure. There will be shonen- ai and maybe some yaoi in the sequal though, so look out for that in the future if you like boyXboy lovin! If you don't then go away!  
  
AN: I really revised this chapter cause it sucked! It's longer now and better in my opinion. And I'll try to update as often as I can but school and band is taking up all of my free time.  
  
Childhood Simplicity  
  
Why, oh why did Gryffindor always have to be partnered with Slytherin? And why did Harry, 9 times out of 10, have to be partners with Draco Malfoy? Of all people! It was torture! Not a day went by in which the two didn't argue about something and today was no different.  
"No, you're supposed to put in the frog warts first, and then the lizard tongues!" shouted Harry angrily.  
"No! It's the other way around, you moron!" yelled Draco in response.  
"How dare you call me-" Harry stopped dead in mid-sentence as a chill swept over both boys. "Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy, is there a problem here?" said their potions teacher coldly.  
"No, sir." both boys said in unison.  
"Good, then I suggest you finish you're potion now so that I won't have to see you while you finish it in detention." Snape said venomously before turning and making his way around the rest of the classroom.  
"Nice going, Potter." Draco said mockingly.  
"Oh, shut up already and add the rest of the ingredients." Harry replied.  
  
"Ok, now, how long does it say to let it simmer for?" asked Harry, preparing to set the caldron over the flame. As Draco reached for his text book, his elbow accidentally hit the caldron, spilling it's contents all over Harry. Harry leapt from his seat with a scream of surprise. The whole class turned to look at him as he stared at his drenched robes.  
Harry suddenly collapsed to his knees, grasping his sides desperately. He felt like he was being ripped apart from the inside and he soon found that he couldn't breath.  
Everyone in the room watched in awe as Harry got smaller and smaller until there was nothing but a bundle of his robes left.  
Snape rushed over, his robes billowing behind him. He scooped up the pile of robes carefully. "Follow me, Mr. Malfoy." he said, walking swiftly to the door with Draco nearly jogging to keep up. "The rest of you finish your potions." he said before exiting into the dungeon hallway.  
  
They were soon standing outside the door to Dumbledore's office. Snape knocked lightly and the door opened on it's own.  
"Oh, Serverus. I didn't expect to see you so soon today." said the elderly man, standing behind his desk. The potions master walked to where the man was standing and whispered something to him. He then handed the bundle of robes to Dumbledore. The elder wizard untangled a few bits of cloth and peered into the bundle. "Ah! I see. Thank you Serverus. You may go back to your class now." said Dumbledore with a smile.  
Draco turned to follow his teacher out the door when he was stopped.  
  
"Not you , Mr. Malfoy. Please, have a seat." said Dumbledore, once again taking his seat as well. "What's going on? What happened to Potter?" Draco asked, looking a bit concerned for the Boy Wonder, for once.  
As if on cue, the bundle in Dumbledore's arms started to move. Both occupants of the room stared at the ball of robes. Dumbledore started to untangle the bundle and soon enought what looked to be a small boy with a head of ebony-black hair appeared. The robes fell away to reveal tiny shoulders and a back covered in flawless skin. The boy looked up at Dumbledore who smiled sweetly in return. The boy then turned his head to look at Draco. His eyes wer two pools of emerald, brimming with innocence. Draco felt as if those shimmering eyes could see straight into his very soul.  
Draco then caught a glimpse of a lightning shaped scar through shining strands of black. The little boy looked back at Dumbledore while Draco stared at him with a slack jaw.  
Was that little boy...Harry?  
"Excuse me, mister, but who are you?" the boy asked his holder, a bit frightened by his new surroundings.  
"My name is Dumbledore." he said, "What's your name?"  
"H-Harry, Harry Potter."  
"Well Harry, I'd like to welcome you to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."  
"Where are Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon? And Dudley?"  
Dumbledore hesitated for a second, trying to think of an answer. "Well, they went away for a bit. They left you here for us to take care of you while they are gone. But don't worry, they'll be back soon."  
Harry thought about this for a second or two, his borws knitted and a small pout on his lips. "Ok, but...," he hesitated, a bit nervous, "if I don't want to go back with them...can I stay here?"  
Dumbledore showed a look of surprise at the question. "Well, we'll just have to see, alright?"  
Harry nodded with a small sigh.  
"Now Mr. Malfoy, when you accidentally spilt that potion on Harry, this was the result. As you can see, it was a de-aging potion and the antidote takes 7 days to prepare. Therefore, until the end of this week, you will take care of Mr. Potter in his current state." Dumbledore paused at the look of sheer horror on Draco's face.  
"Y-you can't be serious! How am i supposed to take care of a kid? I have school! And homework! And a social life!" Draco practically yelled, making Harry jump in Dumbledore's arms.  
"You don't have a choice, Mr. Malfoy. I will arrange for you two to have a separate room to yourselves and I will request that Ms. Granger take notes for Harry. You won't be required to take him to class with you, of coarse, but you must take him to breakfast, lunch and dinner. Do you understand?"  
Draco was in disbelief. He looked at Harry who was making small braids in the headmaster's long, silver beard. "A-are you really serious? I really have to do this? Can't I just take a week or two of detention instead?"  
"No, this is your decided punishment."  
Draco sighed and bowed his head in submission. "I understand."  
Dumbledore's voice softened now as he spoke again. "Mr. Malfoy, I know that you and Mr. Potter are fierce rivals, the whole school knows that. The other professors and I believe that it would be in both of your best interests if you tryed to get along with eachother. It isn't impossible to rebuild bridges that you have already burned, Mr. Malfoy."  
Draco looked up at Dumbledore, a final pleading look on his face.  
"I'm sure it won't be as bad as you expect it to be." Dumbledore then snapped his fingers and a house elf appeared beside him. "Take Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Potter to the spare room on the third floor, please. And have Mr. Malfoy's things moved and make sure that there are spare clothes for Mr. Potter left in the wardrobe." Dumbledore then walked over to Draco and put Harry in his arms. Both boys looked at each other as Harry clenched Draco's robes in his tiny fists and leaned agains him. "I do hope that you two will learn to get along. Good luck, Mr. Malfoy." Dumbledore said with a smile. With that, he escorted the pair out the door.  
  
Review and I'll love you forever! Unless you flame! Then I'll voodoo curse you! 


	2. Homework

Disclaimer & Warning: I do not, I repeat, do not own any of the characters in the Harry Potter series. If I did, the books would be way different and defiantly not best sellers.   
This story may contain some shonen-ai in future chapters but I haven't written the whole thing yet, so I'm not sure. There will be shonen-ai and maybe some yaoi in the sequel though, so look out for that in the future if you like boyXboy lovin! If you don't then go away! 

AN: Chapter 2...finaly. Very sorry about the lack of updates but my life has been hectic. I really want to get this project done and over with however so I'm going to start putting some more effort into it. With that said, be on the look out for more chapters and pleas review!!! 

* * * 

Childhood Simplicity   


Draco's footsteps echoed through the halls as he followed the house elf down the deserted corridors. The only other sounds were the voices of professors, muffled by the heavy wooden doors which led to their classrooms. Draco suddenly felt Harry shiver in his arms and looked down at the boy.   
"I'm cold," Harry whined lightly, as any child would.   
Draco pulled his robes around Harry so that the boy was drawn closer to his chest, inside the warm haven that his robes created. He heard Harry sigh with comfort and felt him rest his head against his chest. 

It was not long before the elf stopped in front of a portrait of an old, smiling witch with white hair and a gray owl perched upon her shoulder. "Well, this be's the place! Master said to say that your things will be moved here while you're in class and that dinner will be served to you in your chambers tonight. Oh, and if you need anything, just ask any of us elves!" With that the elf turned and began to leave.   
"Wait! What's the password?" Draco called after him.   
"Vomit Beans," the elf replied before rounding the corner.   
Draco made a face. "'Vomit Beans'? What a disgusting password."   
"I completely agree, dearest!" said the witch in the portrait, startling Draco a bit. "But any who, you two popits come right on it!" She smiled pleasantly as Draco slid the painting open and stepped into his home for the next week.   
The first thing he noticed was that the room was pleasantly warm, a stark contrast form the cool hallways. He found the source of the warmth to be a bright fire, dancing in the stone fireplace. On one side of the fireplace, the wall was covered from floor to ceiling with shelves upon shelves of books. On the other side, there was a wardrobe, where Harry's clothes would be, and a door leading to the bathroom. On the wall opposite the fireplace there stood a majestic, king sized, four poster bed covered in silk bed sheets, blacker than the midnight sky. In a corner between the bed and the door, there was a rich, round table complete with two matching chairs. Draco decided instantly that he liked this much more than the Slytherin dormitories.   
Harry yawned and tried to snuggle closer to Draco. That's when he realized that the boy had been asleep in his arms for the past few minutes. He walked over to the bed and lay Harry down on it before walking to the wardrobe and pulling out a pair of under ware and some pajamas. Harry only stirred a bit while Draco untangled him form his cage of robes and old clothes and dressed him in the garments. When he was done, Draco tucked Harry in under the ebony sheets. He heaved a heavy sigh as he sat on the bed next to the small, sleeping form.   
"Hopefully, this won't be as bad as dealing with the Potter I know," Draco said to himself while staring down at the sleeping boy. He gently brushed a bit of stray hair out of Harry's face before quietly exiting the room and returning to class. 

Draco walked against the steady flow of people, all stalking toward the great hall for dinner. After a good five minutes the crowd finally dwindled down to a few and Draco was able to actually get to his room.   
"Vomit Beans"   
"Just like to warn you dearest. The little popit 'as been cryin' an' poutin' since he woke up."   
"Why? What's wrong?"   
"'Aven't got a clue, dearest. But please do calm 'im down. I do 'ate to 'ear the popit cry like that."   
Draco sighed as he swung open the painting and stepped into the room. He expected to hear sobbing but as he stood in front of the entrance, he was met by only the crackling of the fire and no sign of Harry.   
"Harry?" Draco dropped his bag on the table and began to search for the boy. He checked in the wardrobe and in the bathroom. "Harry? Harry, where are you?" He was starting to get worried when he heard a faint sniffle come for the bed. He snuck quietly to the bed and knelt down beside it, lifting the bed skirt so that he could see underneath. He could faintly see two little feet poking out of the darkness. Draco grinned to himself as he crawled, on his belly, under the bed. When he was even with Harry, he stopped and lay quietly beside him, listening to his small sobs and sniffles. "Harry, why are you crying?" Draco asked after a few minutes, petting the boy's hair lightly.   
"I woke up, and I was in this strange room, and you weren't here, and Mr. Dumbley wasn't here and I got really scared," said Harry through sobs and sniffles.   
"Ah, Harry. Is that what all this crying is about? Hey, listen. I was in class, that's why I wasn't here. But everything is ok now, so don't cry, alright?"   
Harry nodded, wiping his tears away on his sleeve. Both boys crawled out form under the bed, noticing several plates of food set up on the table for them. 

After they had both had their fill, they lay on the bed, Draco doing his homework and Harry distracting him.   
"What are you doing?"   
"Homework."   
......   
"I'm bored," Harry whined. "Will you play with me?"   
Draco was trying his best to retain his patience. "When I'm done, alright?"   
Harry pouted but didn't protest. Instead he crawled down off the bed and stomped his little feet across the room to the book shelves. His eyes scanned the numerous titles before his nimble fingers made a selection. He crawled back up onto the bed, book held against his chest and resumed his previous position. Draco glanced curiously at him before continuing his work, a faint smile now dancing across his lips.   
Half an hour passed and Draco gratefully rolled up his parchment, finally finished with his homework. He looked of at Harry who was staring awe-struck at the moving pictures in his book.   
"What are you doing?"   
"Homework."   
Draco grinned at Harry's response. "I'm bored! Don't you want to play now?" He rolled over on his back playfully.   
Harry rolled his big, green eyes at Draco. "When I'm done."   
Draco laughed at Harry's new-found attitude before tickling the boy mercilessly. Harry's book was instantly forgotten as Draco pinned him to the bed, his fingers never stopping their constant, wiggling motion. Harry screamed and giggled, his little body writhing under the much larger boy. He grabbed at Draco's hands desperately, trying to pull them away from the tender flesh of this tummy and sides. His little legs kicked and squirmed, though never with the intention of hurting his tormentor. Draco finally took pity on the boy and ceased his torture. He smiled down at Harry who was breathing hard, his little chest rising and falling with his labored breath. Draco fell onto his back beside him, feeling a kind of happiness he couldn't remember ever feeling before. He felt Harry roll over onto his side, moving closer to him. The boy snuggled closer to him, showing that he forgave him for the attack. Draco felt little fingers begin to play with his hair before they abruptly stopped.   
"What's wrong with your hair? Why's it all wet?" Harry made a face at Draco's hair as he picked at it.   
"It's just hair gel. I use it every morning so that my hair will look perfect all day."   
"Well I don't like it. You shouldn't use any hair jelly anymore." Harry pouted, no longer wishing to run his fingers through the white-blonde hair, as was his original intention. Draco simply rolled his eyes at the boy.   
Harry yawned, his mouth stretching wide, signaling that all the excitement had exhausted him.   
"I think it's time we both went to bed."   
Harry protested slightly as Draco turned him around on the bed but sighed happily as his head rested against the pillow. Draco pulled off his tee-shirt before laying down beside Harry and pulling the covers over both of them. Harry snuggled closer to Draco and the older boy wrapped his arms around him in response. The fire magically dimmed as both boys nodded off into a dream filled slumber. 


	3. Toss Up the White Flag

Disclaimer & Warning: I do not, I repeat, do not own any of the characters in the Harry Potter series. If I did, the books would be way different and defiantly not best sellers.   
This story may contain some shonen-ai in future chapters but I haven't written the whole thing yet, so I'm not sure. There will be shonen-ai and maybe some yaoi in the sequel though, so look out for that in the future if you like boyXboy lovin! If you don't then go away! 

Review Response: This chapter, I am going to answer some questions which were presented to me by reviewers. If I get more nice reviews for this chapter, I may just do this again!   
tuesday: This chapter is dedicated to you since I decided to use your idea for Harry's nightmare in this chapter. Thank you very much for the idea and I hope you enjoy the chapter!   
angel74: In the first version of this story, Draco wasn't nice to little Harry very much at all in the beginning. However, when I rewrote the story, he turned out to be a lot kinder. And as for the way I categorized this, well, I'm dumb, and I really wasn't very sure how to label this, so just ignore the Romance part. There will be a smidgen of angst in later chapters, as well as some fluff.   
Serpent of Light: Just wait, Harry only gets sweeter as you go. And my Christmas was wonderful, thank you for asking!   
BillJoeBob2: So, do I get to be on your favorites list? Huh huh huh? Do I? I hope so! And no, Voldie probably will not be in this story, sorry! 

Thank you very much to everyone else who reviewed! I love you all! 

And btw, this chapter is also dedicated to my very good friend! I'M SORRY SARAI! 

* * * 

Childhood Simplicity

Draco was frightfully awakened by something kicking and screaming in his arms. As his mind struggled to focus, he realized that it was Harry, trying hard to escape his grasp, thought he seemed to be still asleep. Draco sat up in bed, panic clearly visible in his eyes. He grabbed Harry's wrists, trying to stop the screaming boy.   
"Harry? Harry, wake up!" Draco continued to call out Harry's name but the boy only cried and struggled more. Draco was quickly becoming desperate and did the only thing he could think of. He pulled Harry to his chest, wrapping his arms around the boy in a firm embrace. He rocked back and forth as Harry kicked, punched and cried in his arms. Draco simply continued to hold the boy, even when Harry hit him square in the jaw.   
"Harry...shhhhh...it'll be ok...just wake up..."   
Draco was a bit shocked when he felt the boy go still in his arms. He loosened his grip on the boy and set him in his lap. He stared, concerned, at Harry, who had a very dazed and confused look in his eyes.   
"Harry?" Draco blinked as Harry's brows knitted together and little tears began to form in his eyes.   
"Draky!" Draco blinked again as Harry fell against his chest, now crying his heart out. "Draky, it was horrible!"   
"Shhhh, it's okay now, Harry. It was just a dream," Draco said, wrapping his arms around Harry once again and running his fingers through the boy's ebony hair. "Do you want to tell me about it?"   
Harry looked up at him, wiping his eyes on his sleeve, and looked as though he was trying to decide whether or not to tell Draco. He finally made up his mind and nodded his head wearily. "It was okay at first cause I was dreamin' that you and me were in this big, pretty field wif lotsa pretty flowers." Harry stretched his arms wide to emphasize the word 'big'. "And we were playin' and laughin' and it was really fun! But then..." Harry hesitated but the way Draco was rubbing his back was very comforting and he decided to continue. "But then, you turned into my Uncle Vernon...and he started hitting me and kicking me and it hurt so much and I was crying and it really hurt! But it got worser cause then he took off his belt and he hit me with that too. Oh, and it was so horrible, Draky! And that's when I woke up."   
Draco starred at Harry in shock. He was at a loss for word as to what to say to comfort the boy. He had never had to deal with anything like this. Harry leaned against him, resting his head against his chest, tears still flowing from his eyes. Draco snapped out of his dazed state and laid them both back down in bed. Harry seemed content enough with Draco's silence so the older boy remained quiet. Harry opened his eyes, which he had closed sleepily before, and met Draco's silver gaze. Draco blinked as Harry's eyes grew wide and a little gasp escaped his lips.   
"Draky! Are you okay?" he said, resting a hand gently on Draco's cheek, which was beginning to turn purple from where he had hit him earlier.   
Draco chuckled a bit at the boy's worried little face. "Yeah, I'm fine. It's just a little bruise. It'll probably be gone by lunch time. It's nothing to-" Draco was cut off as Harry leaned in and gently kissed his discolored cheek. Draco smiled as he felt Harry's soft lips on his skin. No one had ever kissed his booboos before, not even his mother. Draco rested his forehead against Harry's tiny shoulder as the boy wrapped his arms around his neck and shoulders. He once again felt an overwhelming feeling of happiness well up inside of him as he fell asleep in Harry's warm, caring embrace. 

* * *   
Draco placed a hand over his eyes, hiding the clouds, which floated nonchalantly overhead, from his view. He could feel a gentle breeze sweeping over his face, carrying the smell of the earth beneath him to his senses. He felt Harry's arms tighten slightly around his neck and felt the boy's lips on his cheek for the fifth time that day. Even though the bruise was nearly gone, it seemed that Harry still felt guilty from when he had hit Draco earlier that Saturday morning.   
Draco lifted his head when he heard footsteps coming his way. He and Harry both sat up as Ron and Hermione continued to walk toward them. Draco tried to put on his usual sneer but found that he couldn't as Harry crawled nervously into his lap. Draco also found that he couldn't suppress the snicker that escaped his lips when he saw Ron's look of utter horror at his best friends actions.   
"Um, H-hi Mal-uh, Draco." Atleast Hermione looked like she was _trying_ to be civil.   
"What do you want?" Draco really didn't need Harry's friends trying to take the boy away from him.   
"Uh, well, I was wondering if I could maybe talk to you...alone." Hermione glanced at Harry.   
Draco sighed as he realized that he probably wouldn't be able to get out of this one judging by the determination in the girls eyes. "Harry, why don't you go play with Ron while I talk with Hermione, okay?" he said, pointing to the red headed boy seeing as it looked as though Harry didn't remember his two friends. Harry looked a bit worried at first, but the way Draco smiled at him reassured him. Hermione sat down in front of him as he watched Harry and Ron walk a few yards away.   
Hermione sighed heavily, drawing Draco's attention back to her. "Draco, what's going on?"   
"What do you mean?"   
"I mean, what's up with the way you've been treating Harry? It's like he's a little brother or something."   
"Well would you rather have me be mean to him?"   
"Well, no, but this just isn't like you. I mean, you and Harry have been enemies since you first met and now you're all buddy-buddy. Not that I'm really complaining. I've wanted this rivalry between the two of you to stop for a while, even if you are a prat."   
"Gee, thanks. So, what's your point?"   
"My point is, what are you going to do when Harry is back to his normal, older self? Do you just plan on goin back to hating him? Are you just going to forget what a wonderful time you've had being his friend?"   
Draco hugged his legs to his chest. He glanced at Harry and sighed. 

He hadn't thought of that. 

"I-I don't know. Honestly, I don't want things to go back to the way they were, not after this. As un-Malfoyish as it sounds, I like being friends with Harry."   
"Well, Draco, I don't know about Ron, or even Harry, but I certainly wouldn't be opposed to throwing up the white flag if you wouldn't." Hermione smiled questioningly.   
Draco flashed something between a smirk and a grin at her. "My father would murder me if he knew I was agreeing to be friends with a mudblood. But do you think Harry would be willing to become friends as well?"   
Hermione's smile brightened. "It may take a little work, but I don't think he would be completely against it. I can certainly try and persuade him, if you want."   
"You would really do that for me?"  
"Sure, but I'm not going to lie to Harry just to make you look good, so you'd better start acting a bit nicer so that I can tell him the truth about you."   
"Alright, alright, I got ya."   
Their conversation was brought to an end as Harry came running up to Draco, with Ron following behind him.   
"Draky, look what I made for you!" Harry held up a crown of little white and yellow flowers, identical to the one atop his own unruly black hair.   
"Sorry, I tried to stop him, but he said you guys had talked long enough," Ron explained, panting a little.   
"That's alright, we were just finishing up anyways," Hermione reassured him. They both watched as Harry placed the crown on Draco's head and then plopped down into his lap. The boy then began to wipe the dirt and pollen on his hands off onto his robes. Draco sighed as he realized that he had yet to give neither Harry or himself a bath in the past 3 days.   
"Well, I suppose it's time we got going," Hermione said as she stood. "See you later, Draco. Bye Harry," she said before she and Ron began to leave. Harry waved his dirty little hands good-bye as Draco mumbled a short "see ya." Not too long after Ron and Hermione had disappeared back into the school, Draco and harry followed suite.   
  


*Sorry about his chapter taking so long. It was hard for me to write. I was gonna add some cute little, eat your heart out, make you squeal, adorable fluffy sort of thing, but I decided to make you guys wait until the next chapter. XD sorry, I can't help being evil. Review please!   
  
  



	4. Flying Lions

Disclaimer & Warning: I do not, I repeat, do not own any of the characters in the Harry Potter series. If I did, the books would be way different and defiantly not best sellers.   
This story may contain some shonen-ai in future chapters but I haven't written the whole thing yet, so I'm not sure. There will be shonen-ai and maybe some yaoi in the sequel though, so look out for that in the future if you like boyXboy lovin! If you don't then go away! 

Review Response:   
Cavaradossi: I'm glad you like the story and I don't care if you use the plot idea as long as you don't copy it event for event or anything ^_^   
Lo26: Very happy that you like the story so far. Maybe if it grows more in popularity, then I will think more about trying to have it translated. For now, however, I am just concentrating on trying to get it all written. 

Thank you to all my reviewers! I will love you all forever! 

I'd also like to take this time to state and maybe clear up a few things. First off, Harry does not wear glasses as a kid (in this story at least). I didn't specify that previously so I just thought I'd say that now. Secondly, in this chapter, Harry does have another nightmare about Dudley beating him up, even though I didn't write about it, it does happen. There will be one more dream, but you'll just have to wait to see what it's about. Thirdly, Harry will not grow up until the last chapter (8). However, I am seriously thinking of doing a squeal to CS which will deal more with Harry and Draco's "adult" relationship. If you guys are interested, please let me know so that I know whether or not to get started planning it! Anywayz, on with the story! 

* * * 

Childhood Simplicity

Draco pushed his hair out of his eyes for the umpteenth time that day as he walked quickly down the corridor to his room. He growled aggravatedly as his hair simply fell into his face again and he remembered how Harry had forced him, with much fussing, pouting and whining, not to slick his hair back today. His thoughts were brought to a halt, however, as he stopped in front of the entrance to his room. "Vomit Beans."   
"Oh, you look quite handsome with your hair down like that, popit. You should wear it like that more often."   
"Yeah, yeah," Draco said to the witch in the portrait as he quickly stepped into the room. It didn't take him two seconds to spot Harry rolling around on the carpet covered floor. "Harry, what on earth do you think you're doing?" Draco placed his hands on his hips, trying to look displeased with the boy.   
Harry jumped up off the floor in a flash, a grin stretched from ear to ear across his face. "Woof, Woof!" He raised his hands up to his chest in a sort of begging notion and panted happily, his tongue hanging out as he did so. He looked like a little black puppy.   
Draco sighed and rolled his eyes but had to smile at the boy's playful antics. He strode quickly into the bathroom, coming back with a brush in hand. He attempted to tame the wild locks of ebony hair on Harry's head. Draco then straightened Harry's tiny robes and made sure that the boy's shoes were tied. They exited the room and walked toward the front doors of the school, Harry's little hand grasping Draco's tightly. 

* * *   
"Wow, Draky! Look at all those big birdies flying around up there!" Harry exclaimed, eyes wide as he pointed toward the sky.   
"Those aren't birds, silly, they're people on broom sticks. That's the Slytherin Quidditch team up there," Draco explained proudly as he lead Harry up into the Slytherin stands. "Now, you sit here while I go practice."   
"Wait, you're leaving?" Harry clutched at Draco's robes desperately.   
"yeah, but you'll be able to see me from here, and I really need to practice. Don't worry, it won't take long." Draco kissed the boy reassuringly on the forehead before making his way to the locker room to change and get his broom. 

Harry sat in his seat, kicking his legs and fiddling with his robes and pouting about the fact that Draco had left him there. He didn't like being up in the cold, hard stands alone, without his Draky. He tried not to think about it and instead watched the people flying all around in the air. He wondered how they could us brooms to fly like that. Aunt Petunia made him use brooms all the time to clean but he had never once seen one fly. As Harry was thinking, he saw Draco rise into the air on his own broomstick. The boy jumped up from his seat and stared in awe a Draco's graceful, yet strong form, and marveled at how beautiful he looked with the wind flowing through his hair and robes. Harry squealed with joy when Draco looked his way and waved. Harry waved both hands back enthusiastically and decided that maybe sitting up here and watching his Draky wouldn't be so bad after all. 

Practice ended soon enough and it wasn't long before Harry was going on and on to Draco about how amazing it all was. "Wow, Draky! It was so cool seeing you flying around and all those big balls were trying to hit you but you were just too fast! And it was so awesome when you dived down and caught that pretty golden ball! I was so scared! I thought you were gonna crash! Man, I wish I could fly like that."   
Draco had to smile at Harry's enthusiasm. It was funny watching the boy's eyes light up with excitement as he waved his arms all around in the air as he talked. "Well, would you like to try it?"   
Harry looked at Draco in shock. "R-r-really? I could really f-fly?"   
"Sure." Draco sat on his broom and offered his hand to Harry. When the boy took it, Draco smiled reassuringly and pulled him up onto the broom so that he sat securely in front of him. Once he made sure that Harry was safely in place, he kicked hard against the ground and they shot off into the sky. He heard Harry gasp and felt him lean farther back into him as they soared higher and higher into the sky. Finally, he stopped and began to slowly circle the field. "So, what do you think?"   
"Wow! It's so amazing, but it's scary, too." Harry gazed at the sky around him and the ground below. "I can't believe we're actually flying..."   
Draco grinned at the irony of the situation. Here was the star seeker of Hogwarts making a huge deal about flying. 

They flew until the sun began to go down and the air started to become chilled. Harry didn't want to stop but Draco insisted that they had to. Once Draco had changed back into his school robes and put his broom safely away, he and Harry went inside for a nice, warm dinner. 

* * *   
Draco was sure that the whole school could surely hear Harry's screams and high pitched battle crys as the boy ran about the room in nothing but his cartoon character-covered underwear. Draco was no more decently dressed seeing as he was in just his silky, black boxers. 

Flashback:   
  
After they had eaten dinner, Draco had made sure that both him and Harry had gotten a nice, warm bath so as not to catch a cold. After he had dried them both off, Harry had insisted that they play "hunter and lion," announcing that he was the hunter which left Draco with the role of the lion. Draco had barely gotten the boy into his underwear before he darted off, yelling at Draco to put his on so that they could start. Once he had done so, Harry explained to him that he was to crawl around and growl and try to eat him, while he was to try and kill him. Draco tried to protest but the little hunter had already run to hide behind one of the armchairs sitting by the fire. 

End Flashback 

"Roar!" Draco announced his presence as he snuck up behind Harry. He pounced upon his adorable little prey and began to blow raspberries on the boy's sensitive tummy.   
"No, no, no!...Don't eat me...Nooooo!" Harry screamed in between fits of giggling, as he tried his hardest to wiggle out of his attacker's grasp.   
After a bit, Draco let Harry slip away. The boy instantly ran to hide in the bathroom and Draco leapt onto the bed, pretending to groom himself. He soon felt eyes on him and looked to see Harry peeking out from behind the bathroom doorway at him. He grinned when the boy quickly ducked back into his hiding spot after being discovered.   
Draco became a bit suspicious when he didn't even hear a peep out of Harry after a few minutes. He thought of going on the prowl for the boy once again but, much to his surprise, discovered that he didn't have to.   
Harry was on top of him so fast, the older boy barely had time to think. It seemed the boy had snuck up to the bed while draco wasn't looking and had picked the opportune moment the attack. "Bang, Bang! You're dead!" Harry announced as he shot the lion with his imaginary gun as he sat a top Draco's chest.   
Draco pressed his hands to his chest dramatically, moaning and groaning until finally he rolled his eyes back and closed his eye lids. A performance certainly worthy of an Oscar.   
Harry giggled at Draco's performance and clapped his hands. "That was fun, Draky. Now we can go to bed." When Draco didn't respond, or move for that matter, Harry shook him a bit, thinking that he must still be playing. "Draky, wake up. We're done playing now." When Draco, who was having a hard time keeping a straight face, still didn't get up, the slightly panicked young boy shook him harder, trying to keep back the tears stinging his eyes. "Draky? Draky, get up."   
Suddenly and without warning, Draco's eyes flew open and he rolled over, pinning Harry underneath him and began to mercilessly tickle him. When he noticed that Harry wasn't laughing he stopped. He gasped when he realized that the boy was actually crying. "Harry! What's wrong? I didn't hurt you or anything, did I?"   
"N-no, but I th-thought that you were r-realy d-d-dead," Harry explained, tears rolling down his rosy cheeks as he sobbed and hiccupped.   
"Ah, Harry, I'm sorry. I was just pretending to be dead, but I'm okay, see?"   
"Y-you scared me."   
"I'm sorry, Harry. I'll never scare you like that again," Draco said as he began to gently wipe Harry's tears away.   
"Promise?"  
"Promise." Draco kissed the boy on the forehead and Harry kissed him on the cheek to seal their promise.   
  
  


Well, how was that? The whole hunter/lion think was supposed to be the cute part that I made you wait for....It didn't turn out all that cute and fluffy though, sorry. Review and Harry will give you kisses!!!   
  
  
  



	5. Detention

Disclaimer & Warning: I do not, I repeat, do not own any of the characters in the Harry Potter series. If I did, the books would be way different and defiantly not best sellers.   
This story may contain some shonen-ai in future chapters but I haven't written the whole thing yet, so I'm not sure. There will be shonen-ai and maybe some yaoi in the sequel though, so look out for that in the future if you like boyXboy lovin! If you don't then go away! 

Review Response:   
Kimi-sama: The reason I didn't take Harry's childhood into consideration before I started writing this story is because I'm a big, stupid...person! But now that I think about it, I do have a good excuse! See, Harry acts like a normal five year old child because with Draco, he has a sense of security and trust. It's the same kind of thing with how Draco warmed up to Harry so quickly. I know that probably doesn't make sense and I'm sorry I didn't take any of anything into consideration before I just took pen to paper. I'm such a failure. ;_;   
Layce74: Well, Draco does find out a bit about how the Dursley's treated Harry in this chapter, but I don't any plans for revenge...yet...   
gizachick: This fic will be exactly 8 chapters long. In chapters 1-7, each chapter is one of the seven days in which Draco must take care of Harry. The last chapter takes place after Harry is back to normal. 

And just as I promised....   
Harry: Is it my turn now?   
Sushi: Yes.   
Harry: Yay! *kisses Wynjara, driven to insanity, Kimi-sama, angel74, Kimmy15, eminem4eva, Nemati, Manisha, pears, Kaaera, Dymphna, Lo26, Stephanie, Layce74, gizachick, Cavaradossi, Serpent of Light, Son of twilight, Ranma Higurashi, AncientHistory, nonny noony, ravenbeaut, Benjis VIP, br, tati1, and dlihc* Owwww! Draky! My mouth hurts now! *runs to Draco*   
Draco: *glares at Sushi* Slave Driver!!! 

Anywayz, I'm veryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryvery!!!! sorry about the horribly long wait on this chapter but it was terribly hard to write and the longest one so far. The next chapter is going to be so frickin' funny you'll fall out of your chair laughing (atleast, I hope so) but you might have another long wait for it. SORRY!!!! Anywayz, on with the show! 

* * * 

Childhood Simplicity

Draco knocked on the door leading to Snape's classroom lightly before he touched the door knob and prepared to enter. 

"Who are we going to see again?" 

Draco looked down at Harry who was grasping his hand tightly, a slightly nervous look in his huge, emerald eyes. "Professor Snape, my godfather." 

Harry nodded his head in acceptance of the answer and they entered the room. 

Snape was sitting at his desk grading papers, not concerned with the extraneous amount of his favorite red ink that he was using. His head shot up when he heard his classroom door open and he glared at the intruder. His gaze softened, however, when he noticed that it was his godson who had interrupted his work. "I was beginning to think you'd decided not to come." 

"Well, I'm here now, so will you help me?" 

"Yes," Snape said, pushing papers, quills, and ink bottles carefully aside as Draco pulled a book out of his bag and placed it on the desk. 

Harry stood quietly beside Draco as he talked to the snake man (Harry misunderstood Draco when he said "Snape"). He looked around the room at the many pictures, books and bottles of gruesome things. He wanted so desperately to touch them, but he knew he would get into trouble if he did. That's when he noticed a door just off to his left, tucked away in a corner behind the snake man's desk. The door was slightly ajar and Harry could see a light glowing from something in the room. 

Being the five year old little boy that he was, he had to investigate. He looked up to check and see that Draco and the snake man weren't watching him before he quietly tip-toed to the door. He checked once more before he pushed the door open just enough for him to fit, and slipped inside. 

It turned out that the door led to a storage closet filled with shelf upon shelf of bottles. Every bottle was a different size, shape, and was filled with all kinds of ingredients, substances, potions, and preserved creatures of the likes which Harry had never seen before. He stared at all of them in awe, even daring to touch a few, until he saw the thing that had drawn him into the closet in the first place. 

It was a small, glass bottle filled with a shimmering, pale blue liquid that glowed like the full moon on a perfectly cloudless night. Harry **had** to see it more closely. He stood on the very tips of his toes, his five little fingers reaching and stretching to feel that cool glass. He was nowhere close to reaching what he desired so much and he almost went to ask Draco to get it for him before he realized that he would probably get in trouble if he knew he was in here. 

Being five means you have little idea about the laws of gravity. So, when Harry decided to climb up onto the bottom shelf to get closer to the bottle, he didn't consider the likely chance of the shelf collapsing under his weight. But that was exactly what happened. And when the bottom shelf gave way, Harry went with it, as well as the shelf he had been holding onto for support and the shelf underneath that one. Potion upon potion came crashing down against him and the floor as the sound of breaking glass filled the small room. 

"Do you understand now?" Snape asked when he had finished explaining the effects of a certain potion to Draco. 

"Yes, thank you." Draco closed the book and put it back into his bag when he noticed that Harry was no longer standing quietly by his side. He looked around for the boy, praying that he hadn't decided to get into trouble somewhere. 

"Lose something?" Snape asked, seeing his godson's slightly panicked face. 

"Yes, I can't seem to find Harry." 

Just then they heard the distinct sound of shattering glass. They looked at each other then at the closet before Snape rushed to the door. Just as he grasped the doorknob, the door burst open and Harry bolted out like a screaming streak of lightning. The frightened boy ran straight into Draco's arms, crying his eyes out. 

"Harry, where on earth have you been?" Draco asked as he pulled the crying boy away from him so that he could see his face. Draco's eyes grew wide when he saw the boy's condition. His hair had turned into a headful of slimy, pink worms, his tongue was green, he had little, red bumps all over his skin, and to top it all off, he had a pair of black cat ears poking out from amongst the worms and a fluffy, black tail poking out from beneath his robes. The tiny, but numerous cuts that also covered Harry's skin and clothes only added to Draco's concern. 

"WHAT IS GOING ON?!?" Snape looked like he was ready to explode as he finally burst out from between the door and the wall. 

"Wah! Draky, don't let the scary snake man get me, please! I'm sorry!" Harry clung tightly to Draco, fresh tears streaming down his red cheeks. 

"Professor, it's my fault. Please don't get mad at Harry. I should have been watching him more closely." 

Snape growled as he stomped toward the two, but Draco could tell that the man's rage had decreased considerably. "The boy just needs a good spanking..." the man muttered as he aimed his want at Harry. With just a few spells, the shaken boy was back to normal, except for his cat ears and tail. "_His_ punishment will be dealing with those until he is returned to normal." Snape ignored the look of excitement on Harry's face as he shifted his gaze to his godson. "_Your_ punishment is to clean up the mess in the closet as well as the rest of the classroom, without magic, of course." 

Draco groaned, already feeling tired from the work load that was to come. 

"Oh, and you might want to get started soon, because you won't get any supper until you've finished." Draco groaned even louder as Snape, with a flick of his wand, made plenty of cleaning supplies appear next to Draco as well as some paper and crayons which he handed to Harry. 

"What are those for?" Draco asked, pointing to the paper and crayons. 

"Just something to preoccupy the boy while you clean. We wouldn't want him causing any more mischief, now would we?" 

Draco just sighed and rolled his eyes in response. He donned on a pair of rubber gloves and grabbed a trash can before heading to the closet where he began to carefully clear the floor of the hundreds of shards of glass. 

In the meantime, Harry crawled up into one of the class seats and began drawing anything that his little mind could come up with, his new tail moving excitedly all the while. After a few minutes, Snape left, knowing that his godson wouldn't dare try to escape his punishment in his absences. 

* * * 

After about an hour, Draco had finished cleaning the cramped storage closet and was glad to move on to the much more spacious classroom. He had successfully cleaned up all the glass and spilt potions, fixed the three broken shelves and had come out with only 17 cuts on his fingers, hands, and arms, and just 3 rips in his robes. 

Draco decided to take a short break between cleaning the closet and the classroom and took a seat beside Harry, looking at the drawings the boy had done. Some of them were of the two of them doing things together, even one of them flying together on his broomstick. There was one of a fat, red-faced man, with his belt in his hand, whom Draco assumed to be Harry's uncle, the one he had had a dream about. There were some of Hermione and Dumbledore and even one of a very angry looking Snape with green, scaly skin and a snake-like tongue, which made Draco laugh until he felt like his sides would split. 

Finally, Draco decided that it was time to get back to work, but before he could, Harry insisted that he let him check his hands and arms for any more cuts or scratches. Every time the boy had heard Draco say "ouch" while he had been cleaning the closet, he would come running with a bandage and a kiss to mend his poor Draky. Once everything was approved of by Harry, Draco was allowed to go back to his punishment. 

Draco decided to start by cleaning the table tops so he began at the front of the room and made his way toward the back. 

As Draco was cleaning, Harry continued to draw. He was drawing a picture of himself with his new tail and ears, playing with some yarn, just like a real kitty. But as he continued to draw the yarn, his blue crayon ran off the edge of the paper and onto the table. Harry looked at the wax line on the table for a second until he decided that he liked the way it looked. He liked it so much, that he drew another line. Harry liked that line, too, so he drew a flower. It wasn't long before the boy had covered the whole table....and the table behind him....and 3 other tables. 

Draco finally finished with the last table and turned around to view his handy work. He almost couldn't believe his eyes. Every table was covered in drawings, each in a different color. "Harry!" 

Harry jumped in his seat when he heard Draco yell his name. _Uh oh._ The boy slowly turned to see Draco storming toward him. 

"Harry, did you do this?" Draco pointed angrily at the tables. 

"N-no..." Harry tried to look as innocent as possible. 

Draco sighed loudly and rolled his eyes. He threw a wet rag on to the table closest to him and began to sloppily wash the wax covered surface with hard, brash movements. After another half hour, Draco had finished cleaning the tables for the second time. 

Once Draco had finished, he turned around once again. The tables were all cleaned, just as they were supposed to be, but Harry was no longer in his seat. Instead, he was drawing on the wall to Draco's left and in 30 minutes, the boy had managed to cover over half of the wall in a rainbow of doodles. 

"HARRY!" 

The boy had been caught red handed and when he turned to see Draco storming toward him once again, he looked like a deer caught in headlights. He knew there was no way of getting out of this one. 

Draco grabbed Harry roughly by the arm, causing the boy to whimper. He sat atop the table nearest him with Harry laid out across his lap. He lifted the boy's robes and yanked down his pants so that the only thing covering his bottom were his bunny rabbit covered undies. 

SMACK 

The loud crack of Draco's hand connecting with Harry's thigh echoed through the silent chamber, only matched in volume by the frightened boy's cry of shock and pain. 

That was only a warning hit. 

Five more slaps followed, each harder than the last, each hitting the desired target -- the soft, plump cheeks of Harry's tiny bottom. Harry's fluffy, black tail lay flat against his bottom, trying to deflect the stinging blows of Draco's hand, but the older boy simply grabbed the tail in his other hand and and held it down against the small of Harry's back. 

The boy's cries rang in Draco's ears and the sight of tears streaming down his cheeks tugged threateningly at his heartstrings. Punishing Harry was just as much, if not more, painful for Draco. 

When he was done, he straightened the boy's clothes and tried to hug him, but Harry pushed him away, slid out of his lap, and ran away to the back of the room, where he hid under a table. 

Draco sighed heavily as he slid off of the table himself and began to scrub the cold, stone walls. He hated having to hurt Harry, but he didn't want the boy to start thinking that he could act up and not get in trouble for it. 

Harry sat under one of the tables in the very back of the room, far away from Draco. It was hard to find a comfortable position to sit in, seeing as the sting of Draco's hand was still prominent on his bottom, He wiped his wet, tear soaked face repeatedly with the sleeves of his tiny robes until they were damp. He couldn't believe that his Draky had given him a spanking. He thought that Draco was nice. He thought he could trust him, not like his aunt or uncle or Dudley. 

After Draco had finished cleaning everything, he gathered all of his cleaning supplies in one place where Snape would be able to find it when he returned. Draco the grabbed his bag and headed toward the back of the room where he knew Harry would be. He found the table under which the boy was hiding and knelt down so he could see underneath it. "Harry..." 

The boy tried to scoot farther away from Draco. 

"Come on, Harry. Let's go eat lunch now." 

The boy didn't budge. 

"Harry...please..." Draco offered his hand to Harry. 

Harry peeked out at Draco through a crack between his arms, which he had been hiding his face behind. The pleading, desperate, sad look on Draco's face made him crumble like a cookie. He instantly launched himself into Draco's arms and wrapped his arms around his neck as Draco held him close. Draco had to smile at how hard it was for Harry to stay mad at him. 

"I'm so sorry, Draky! I didn't mean to be so bad! I won't be bad ever again. I promise." 

"Good, because I never want to have to hurt you like that again." Draco stood up, lifting Harry up into his arms as he did so. "Now, let's go get something to eat." 

Harry nodded and smiled happily as Draco proceeded to carry him out the door, out of the dungeons, and to the Great Hall. 

* * * 

"Hey, Draco." 

Draco looked up from his book as Hermione sat down across the table from him. 

"Hey, I'm glad you came." 

"No problem. Where's Harry?" 

"He fell asleep after lunch, and I didn't want to have to wake him up, so I left him in our room." 

"Oh, okay. So, what did you want to talk about?"   
  
Draco looked around the library, but since most students preferred not to spend their Sundays amongst the volumes of dusty books, he and Hermione were pretty much alone. "Well...for the past few nights, Harry has been having nightmares, and they're so bad that he's waken me up screaming each time." 

"What were they about?" Hermione asked. Draco had sent her a note asking her to meet him in the library, but she had no idea that they would be talking about this. 

"Well, according to what Harry told me, they always start out nice but then it just goes straight down hill. Like in his first dream, we were playing together, me and him, in this huge field of flowers when all of the sudden I turned into his uncle and started...beating him. Then, the next dream started out the same, except I turned into his cousin...Dudely, Dudley, something like that, and started beating him up." 

Hermione just shook her head as she listened. "Yep, that's Harry's family, alright."   
  
"What do you mean?" 

"Harry hates his family, and they hate him just as much, if not more. That's why he always stays here during the holidays. I'm sure that even if, for some reason, he decided to go back to his relatives' house, his uncle probably wouldn't even let him in the front door. Most likely, after graduation, he won't be able to set foot in that house again, not like he'd want to." 

"Man, how come I didn't know any of this?" 

Hermione just stared at him with a look that said, "Duh!" 

"Oh, right, I guess arch enemies aren't really supposed to know or care about eachother's personal lives." He flashed a rather goofy grin and ran a hand through his hair. "What about the beatings in his dreams, though?" 

"Well, Harry told Ron and me that, before he received his first letter from Hogwarts, his relatives really did beat him. At school, he would get beat up by Dudley and his lackeys nearly everyday. It wasn't any better considering that as soon as he got home, he was forced to do all the chores and was then locked in the cupboard under the stairs for the rest of the night. After he got accepted into Hogwarts, they stopped hurting him in fear that he, or some other wizard, would put some terrible curse on them." 

"That's horrible." Draco rested his head against his hand as he thought. He has always figured that the Golden Boy would have had the perfect home life, even without his parents. Boy, was he every wrong! "Harry...had another dream this morning, as well." 

Hermione kept quiet and waited for him to continue. 

"It was just like the others, except in this one, I didn't turn into anyone, it was **me** beating him. It took me forever to calm him down once he woke up, he was so afraid of me." Draco paused for a moment, remembering the frightened look on Harry's face from that morning. "It really hurt, you know? I thought he liked me, trusted me." 

"Well, five year old Harry does, I'm sure, but you have to remember that somewhere, buried deep inside of that little body, is 16 year old Harry, the Harry who still sees you as a threat. I'm sure the dream was just based off of memories and emotions that surfaced from the older Harry." 

"Yeah, I suppose you're right." 

"Of course I'm right, so don't worry about it. I'm positive that little Harry still thinks the world of you." 

"Thanks, Hermione. You've really made me feel a lot better." 

"Anything for a friend." Hermione smiled warmly at him. 

Draco smiled in return as he closed the book in front of him and stood from his seat. "I should probably get going. I don't want Harry to get worried if he wakes up and I'm not there." 

"Alright, I'll see you later then." 

"Bye." Draco waved good-bye as he rounded the end of a bookshelf and walked out of Hermione's sight.   
  
  


Hope you enjoyed it! Please review!   
  



End file.
